


First Warmth

by StillBettyWhite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Asexual Character, Demisexuality, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillBettyWhite/pseuds/StillBettyWhite
Summary: "You just surprised me."He almost grinned at that, thinking it was really quite the understatement."You're full of surprises."





	First Warmth

Joonmyun was still bristling with disbelief as he got ready for bed after he’d sent everyone home, cursing Baekhyun under his breath.

He knew Baekhyun didn’t mean any harm but trying to summon an incubus because Joonmyun had been single for a while was not his idea of a good joke.

As he laid down and closed his eyes he reminded himself that it could’ve been worse: Baekhyun hadn’t hired a stripper or anything like that, at least a demon ritual had no real consequences.

With that reassuring thought in mind, he let go of any lingering feelings of annoyance and let himself succumb to sleep.

 

He could feel someone trying to nudge him out of his slumber and he mumbled sleepily that there were no classes on Sundays before remembering that he lived alone and jolted awake.

Before he had a chance to get his bearings there was a hand gently covering his mouth.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m not an intruder, I’m your incubus.”

Joonmyun relaxed a bit but rolled his eyes, Baekhyun must’ve hired someone after all.

He reached up and took the guy’s hand away, turning his lamp on with the other arm. He shielded his eyes, adjusting to the sudden intrusion of the bright light.

“Did Baekhyun put you up to this? Look I’m really sorry but I’m not interested, this isn’t my scene. If Baekhyun didn’t pay you already I will, I feel bad that he wasted your time, but I don’t require any… services.”

While waiting for an answer it occurred to him that Baekhyun being behind this didn’t explain how the guy had gotten into his apartment. He sat up, realizing with a slight blush that he was still holding on to the guy’s hand and let go, turning to him for some answers and gasped at what he found.

The guy had wings. Huge, towering black wings.

He was so enthralled in how realistic they were that he forgot his manners and reached out to touch one. He had a fleeting sensation of smooth warmth before the guy yelped out a giggle, springing back and grabbing his hand, wings shrinking into themselves.

“Don’t! I’ll answer your questions but please don’t touch, they’re ticklish.”

Joonmyun forgot about how absurd that was in his embarrassment, tearing his eyes away to apologize but found his voice stalling as he got his first real look at who was in front of him.

He was clearly tall, even as he sat on Joonmyun’s bed. He had tan skin, jet black hair and sharp features. But most notable of all were his solid black pupils. Joonmyun grinned.

“Wow, you really went all out with the demon getup. How did you get the wings to move like that?”

He realized that his hand was once again entwined with the others’ and was about to move it but stopped as he remembered an even more pressing question.

“Wait, how did you even get in here? Does Baekhyun have a key he’s not telling me about?”

“I’m here because I was summoned for you.”

Joonmyun rolled his eyes again, this guy sure was committed.

“Right, _okay_ , but-”

Before he had a chance to finish, his hand was dropped as the guy’s wings once again spread open, even further out this time, his pupils darkening and his presence taking on a foreboding, larger than life air as his voice boomed out, seeming to be everywhere at once.

“ **MY NAME IS HUANG ZITAO, SUMMONED INCUBUS AT YOUR SERVICE.** ”

Then, just as quickly, he settled back down as the intense aura that had made everything else in the room seem to almost shrink dissipated and settled back into normalcy. Or as normal as things can get when there’s a winged stranger in your room who just got done warping the atmosphere.

“But you can just call me Tao.”

Joonmyun didn’t respond, still gaping at him.

Tao smiled kindly.

“Sorry about that, ritual formalities. I won’t do it again.”

Joonmyun shook himself, trying to get his bearings. He pinched himself to see if he was still asleep and cursed at the sharp flare of pain. Not a dream then. He stared as Tao reached his hand out to softly grab Joonmyun’s arm, soothing his fingertips over the slightly reddened area. Joonmyun simply stared in silence, unsure of what to say, a million thoughts and questions whirling in his mind at once. He finally settled on what seemed most pertinent.

“I can’t have sex with you,” he blurted, then instantly blushed, not having meant to be so bluntly curt.

“Sorry, I just mean that… The thing is, I don’t care what other people do but I only want that if I’m comfortable. With the right person. I have no desire to otherwise.”

He sighed, bracing himself for the usual disbelief or mockery. Most people didn’t understand why a man would turn down sex, he certainly didn’t expect a sex demon to.

To his surprise, Tao moved his fingers down his arm to grasp his hand again.

“I know. That’s why I was the one sent to you.”

Joonmyun wrinkled his brow in confusion, then widened his eyes as a curdle of fear bloomed in his gut, yanking out of Tao’s grasp.

“Are you going to-”

“No!” Tao responded, putting his hands up in an allaying manner. “No, don’t worry, we don’t do that.”

Joonmyun eyed Tao warily. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m asexual.”

Joonmyun blinked, trying to process the information.

“You’re- what? But how do you… aren’t you a sex demon?” he laughed out in disbelief.

To his even bigger surprise, Tao began to pout.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he whined, sounding like a petulant child.

This made Joonmyun relax again and he reached out to grab Tao’s hands back in apology. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed, that was rude. You just surprised me.” He almost grinned at that, thinking it was really quite the understatement. “You’re full of surprises.”

He paused again as the logistics of it caught up to him. “So. I mean. How do you…” He petered out, unsure of how to proceed, not wanting to hurt Tao’s feelings again.

Tao rescued him from his ineptness. “We don’t really get our energy from sex, that’s just a common misconception because it’s the fastest way of refilling, with the bonus of the pleasure involved. We can get our energy from mere touch, from your warmth, it just takes longer. The real key to it is just getting some form of physical intimacy,” he trotted out, sounding like he was on autopilot, before suddenly getting shy and lapsing into nervous silence.

Joonmyun wanted to coo at how cute it was that this intimidating looking demon was really just a big, shy baby. He restrained himself from doing so, not wanting Tao to once again get the sense he was being made fun of. He rubbed his thumbs against Tao’s hands soothingly, trying to reassure him.

That seemed to help, the tension bleeding out of Tao as he looked back up at Joonmyun, stuttering back into the conversation. “Would you mind helping me then?”

“What does that entail exactly?” Joonmyun asked, needing to know what exactly was expected.

“If you’re comfortable, would you, um. Are you okay with cuddling?”

Joonmyun grinned, warmly amused at this turn of events. “So what you’re telling me is that you’re not a sex demon after all, you’re actually just a big ol’ cuddle monster, that is so _cute_ ,” he couldn’t help himself from saying. 

Tao rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Yes or no?” He snapped, with no real menace to his voice.

Joonmyun stopped to seriously consider this. On the one hand, big winged demon stranger popping up uninvited (well, _technically_ uninvited, this had been Baekhyun’s idea, not his.) On the other hand, he _did_ like cuddles and it had been awhile since he’d really gotten any and he missed it, and Tao didn’t seem to be a real threat. Plus, he thought to himself, Tao probably didn’t get too many chances at being summoned for people who didn’t want more than this. Knowing how lonely it could get, and thinking that it must also be rather exhausting for Tao, settled it for him.

“Okay.”

Tao had gotten gloomy in the face of Joonmyun’s silence but lit up at this. “Yeah?”

Joonmyun nodded, smiling at Tao’s reaction. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Tao grinned cockily. “I knew you couldn’t resist this,” he sassed, one hand reaching up to punctuate his statement with a flick of his bangs.

Joonmyun just shook his head good naturedly. “How do you want to do this?” He asked, secretly hoping he’d get to be the big spoon for once, but hesitant to request it, afraid he’d get scoffed at again for wanting that when he was usually the shorter one.

To his relief Tao, who’d grown with confidence now that he knew Joonmyun was on board, started bossing him around. “It’s better if I’m the little spoon, I can get the most out of this that way. Move over and I’ll get in front of you.”

Once Tao got his wings cocooned inwards out of the way and they got settled in, Tao grabbed Joonmyun’s arms and wrapped them around him, stretching and settling himself into his warmth in a cat like manner. Joonmyun almost expected him to start purring.

Joonmyun’s heart warmed at how deeply content Tao looked but couldn’t help but be tense at first, needing more time to settle into this new arrangement. He was quickly lulled into relaxing by Tao’s body heat and the soothing feeling of the rhythm of his even breathing against him, reminding him that he’d been in the middle of some much needed sleep and finally fully relaxed for the first time since Tao had showed up, curling further into him and soon settling into the nicest, most peaceful slumber he’d had in ages.

 

When he woke up he expected Tao to be gone but was pleasantly surprised to see him still there. He’d turned around to face Joonmyun sometime in the night, shifting himself so that he could crook his head into Joonmyun, practically burrowing into him. Joonmyun smiled sleepily, lifting the arm around Tao’s waist up to run his hand through his hair.

“Was that okay, did you get what you needed?”

Tao leaned his head back and looked up, still droopy eyed with sleep but happiness etched into his features, softening his entire appearance.

“Yes, thank you, I’m okay for now.” He shuffled back out of Joonmyun’s warmth and started stretching languorously, almost smacking Joonmyun in the face. This went on for a full minute, Tao twitching around the bed as he stretched his entire body out limb by limb, section by section, bones and joints popping. Joonmyun would’ve winced if every pop hadn’t been accompanied by a contented sigh.

Finally, with one last full body stretch, Tao sat up, letting his wings unfurl and grinned at Joonmyun. “Did you know that you snore?”

Joonmyun blushed, he’d been too caught up in the surprise of an unexpected demon showing up for impromptu cuddles and had completely forgotten about that.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to warn you, I hope I didn’t rui-”

“Nonsense! I just find the contrast between your angelic features and your loud, undignified snore amusing.”

Joonmyun ignored the playful insult, focusing on Tao’s use of angelic. “I thought demons hated angels.”

Tao laughed at that. “I forget how little you humans really know. Tell you what, if you let me come back and do this again, I’ll answer a new question every time.”

Joonmyun smiled, pleased. “I’d like that.”


End file.
